coderpfandomcom-20200215-history
Code:Naming
Warrior Code RP Wiki follows functional naming conventions. This means that all names will have a proper meaning, much like traditional naming conventions, but will not be restricted by the canon names in any way. Prefix and suffix rules apply to all Clan cats. This code is comprised of a list of each accepted prefix and suffix, and their meanings. If a prefix or suffix isn't listed here that fits into traditional naming conventions, it may be suggested on the talk page to be added to the list, with the meaning of it listed. Prefixes Rules A Clan cat's prefix... *Should come from the most notable trait about the cat. **Can be used to honor another cat with a similar appearance. *Should not come from eye color, as cat's eyes are not open at birth, and are blue for the first few weeks of the cat's life. *Should only use words the Clan cats are familiar with. *Should not have negative implications. *Are forbidden to be Kit, Paw, or Star, as those are suffixes that are connected to specific ranks. *Should not include any of the prefixes of the Clans; Thunder-, River-, Wind-, or Shadow-. *May be changed individually or with the suffix in a renaming ceremony Acceptable Prefixes Nature Bark-''' :brown, gray 'Berry-' :ginger, solid black 'Blizzard-' :solid white 'Boulder-' :solid gray 'Cinder-' :solid gray, gray tabby 'Cloud-' :solid white 'Dawn-' :tortie, cream, ginger 'Dusk-' :solid black 'Dust-' :brown, solid gray 'Fire-' :ginger 'Flame-' :ginger 'Honey-' :cream, ginger, possibly brown 'Morning-' :tortie, cream, ginger 'Mud-' :brown, solid gray 'Night-' :solid black 'Pebble-' :solid gray 'Rain-' :solid gray, gray tabby 'Sand-' :cream, ginger 'Shade-' :solid gray, solid black 'Smoke-' :solid black, dark gray, smoke cat 'Snow-' :solid white 'Stone-' :solid gray 'Storm-' :solid gray, possibly solid black 'Sun-' :solid white, ginger Colors 'Amber-' :ginger 'Black-' :solid black 'Blue-' :solid gray, gray tabby 'Bright-' :solid white, cream, fawn, gray, lilac, pointed 'Brown-' :brown 'Copper-' :ginger, red-brown 'Cream-' :cream, fawn 'Dark-' :solid black, brown tabby, solid gray, gray tabby 'Fawn-' :fawn, cream 'Ginger-' :ginger 'Golden-' :ginger, cream 'Gray-' :solid gray, gray tabby 'Hazel-' :brown 'Light-' :solid white, cream, fawn, gray, lilac, pointed 'Lilac-' :solid lilac, solid gray, lilac tabby, gray tabby 'Orange-' :ginger 'Pale-' :solid white, cream, fawn, gray, lilac, pointed 'Red-' :ginger 'Russet-' :ginger 'Silver-' :silver tabby 'White-' :solid white 'Yellow-' :ginger, cream Patterns 'Patch-' :patched 'Dapple-' :tortie, torbie, spotted tabby 'Brindle-' :tortie, torbie 'Spotted-' :tortie, torbie, spotted tabby 'Speckle-' :tortie, torbie, spotted tabby 'Fleck-' :tortie, torbie, spotted tabby Mammals 'Badger-' :black and white 'Barbastelle-' :solid black, brown 'Bat-' :solid black, brown 'Beaver-' :brown, brown tabby 'Boar-' :brown, solid gray 'Deer-' :brown, ginger, possible with white 'Ermine-' :solid white, possibly black and white (mostly white) 'Fox-' :ginger, possibly with white 'Goat-' :brown, soild black, solid lilac 'Hare-' :rare :brown 'Leopard-' :brown tabby, ginger tabby, specifically spotted 'Lion-' :ginger, cream 'Marten-' :brown, possibly tortie, possibly with white 'Mink-' :brown 'Mole-' :brown, black 'Mouse-' :brown 'Muntjac-' :brown, ginger 'Noctule-' :brown 'Otter-' :brown, gray, possibly with white 'Pipistrelle-' :brown, solid black 'Rabbit-' :brown 'Rat-' :brown, soild black, solid gray 'Serotine-' :brown 'Shrew-' :brown, solid black, possibly with white 'Squirrel-' :brown, gray, ginger, possibly with white 'Stoat-' :brown, possibly with white 'Tiger-' :brown tabby, ginger tabby, silver tabby, possibly with white 'Vole-' :brown 'Wallaby-' :brown 'Weasel-' :brown, possibly with white Reptiles & amphibians 'Adder-' :brown tabby 'Frog-' :brown tabby, tortie 'Lizard-' :brown tabby, possibly tortie 'Newt-' :solid black, brown tabby, tortie 'Salamander-' :tortie 'Snake-' :brown tabby 'Toad-' :brown, possibly tortie 'Turtle-' :solid black Birds : Fish 'Barbel-' :solid gray, gray tabby 'Bitterling-' :silver tabby, solid gray, gray tabby 'Bleak-' :solid gray, gray tabby 'Bream-' :solid gray, gray tabby, silver tabby 'Burbot-' :tortie, torbie, brown tabby 'Carp-' :solid gray, solid lilac, brown tabby, ginger 'Chub-' :solid gray, gray tabby 'Cisco-' :rare :silver tabby, solid gray, gray tabby 'Dace-' :silver tabby, solid gray, gray tabby 'Eel-' :solid black, solid gray, brown, possibly with white 'Grayling-' :solid gray, gray tabby 'Gudgeon-' :brown tabby, possibly with white 'Gwyniad-' :solid gray, gray tabby 'Ide-' :silver tabby, solid gray, gray tabby 'Lamprey-' :solid gray, solid lilac 'Loach-' :brown tabby, tortie, silver tabby 'Minnow-' :gray tabby, solid gray, brown tabby, silver tabby 'Perch-' :brown tabby, torbie 'Pike-' :brown tabby, tortie, possibly with white 'Powan-' :silver tabby, solid gray, gray tabby 'Roach-' :silver tabby, solid gray, gray tabby 'Rudd-' :gray tabby, solid gray, brown tabby, silver tabby 'Ruffe-' :brown tabby, possibly with white 'Tench-' :brown tabby, cream, possibly tortie 'Trout-' :brown tabby, tortie 'Vendace-' :silver tabby, solid gray, gray tabby 'Zander-' :solid gray, gray tabby, silver tabby, possibly with white Insects 'Ant-' :solid black, brown, ginger 'Bee-' :solid black, tortie, brown tabby 'Beetle-' :solid black, brown, solid gray 'Centipede-' :brown, ginger 'Chaser-' :solid black, tortie, ginger 'Cricket-' :brown, brown tabby 'Darter-' :ginger, solid gray 'Fly-' :solid black, ginger 'Gnat-' :solid black 'Hawker-' :solid black, brown tabby 'Hornet-' :tortie, brown tabby, solid black 'Millipede-' :brown tabby, solid black, solid gray 'Mosquito-' :brown, solid black 'Moth-' :solid gray, tortie, possibly with white 'Spider-' :solid black, brown, brown tabby 'Wasp-' :tortie, brown tabby 'Worm-' :brown Plants : Suffixes Rules A Clan's cat suffix... *Should come from... **A skill the cat excels in **A notable personality trait **The cat's appearance, as an extension of the prefix *Should not have negative implications. *Can only be -kit, -paw, and -star when a cat is a kit, apprentice, and leader, respectively, and are forbidden outside of their respective ranks *Should not include any of the prefixes of the Clans; Thunder-, River-, Wind-, or Shadow-. *Should focus on a cat's skills before personality, and personality before appearance. *May be changed individually or with the prefix in a renaming ceremony Acceptable Suffixes Skills '''-claw :combat '-fang' :combat and hunting '-foot' :speed '-leaf' :knowledge of herbs '-nose' :tracking '-shade' :stealth '-splash' :fishing '-stream' :swimming '-tail' :balance '-whisker' :hunting Natures '-berry' :nurturing towards sick cats '-breeze' :easy-going '-cloud' :calm '-fall' :resilient '-flight' :impulsive '-flower' :motherly '-heart' :passionate '-storm' :unpredictable Other '-face' :beauty '-fur' :average '-pelt' :average '-stripe' :average